


Unexpected Attachment

by Th3Di4m0ndD3vil



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, More like Mid Burn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3Di4m0ndD3vil/pseuds/Th3Di4m0ndD3vil
Summary: Skeppy found out the person he has been crush on for 5 years is dating a colorblind, British, important-to-the-server, boy.He is heartbroken but he might not be the only oneRevamp of Unlikely ComfortThis is going to be very different compared to the original (:
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Unexpected Attachment

The moon was high in a the sky, shining a light on the treetops. The only noise that could be heard was the faint rustle of leaves or a chirp of a bug.   
  


“FUCK! I MISSED IT AGAIN!” A voice rang out, interrupting the peaceful forest. The source of that sound was from a rather peculiar looking boy.

He had diamond splotches all across his body. He had a large portion of his hair colored blue and one of his hands had a overgrown diamond “hand”. This boy, was named Skeppy.

“Ugh, It’s getting late,” he grumbled, finally giving up. He put his axe back in his inventory and dragged his feet back to his house.

He made it to the entrance when his phone started ringing in his pocket. He picked up the call, pressing it to his ear. “Hello?” He asked curiously.

“Sgeppy! I need your help,” Bad’s voice yelled out. Skeppy winced and turned down the volume. He laughed softly and put it up against his ear again. “What do you need Bad?” He asked.

”I need help to confess to George,” he whisper yelled. Skeppy’s smile dropped into complete anguish. _He wants to confess to George_

Skeppy had a crush on Bad since they were teenagers and honestly, he thought he liked him back. But obviously that’s not the case.

”Skeppy?” Bad asked in a worried voice. “Hmm what?” He asked, snapping out of his thoughts. “So can you come to the garden at 7:00am tomorrow?” He asked. Skeppy sighed.

”Of course Bad,” he mumbled. Bad squealed through the phone making his heart soar. “Thanks Geppy. Now, I got to go to sleep. Bye Bye,” he said. The phone call ended and Skeppy’s head fell.

He walked into his mansion and went straight to his bed. _Let’s hope it goes badly so that I still have some what of a chance_ he thought.

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
